


This is What I Thought, So Think Me Naive...

by Sagebrush_Wind



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagebrush_Wind/pseuds/Sagebrush_Wind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Попытка понять таки истинные чувства Джека и Глена.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is What I Thought, So Think Me Naive...

**Author's Note:**

> Изначально это должно было выглядеть проще. Но потом автор нашел один клип... И в голове у него чудесным образом прояснилось.  
> Центральная тема, саундтрек и вдохновение - AFI - Kiss My Eyes and Lay Me to Sleep.

This is what I brought you this you can keep,  
This is what I brought you may forget me.  
I promise to depart just promise one thing,  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep…

Ярко-алые лучи катящегося на запад солнца наполняли особняк Баскервиллей светом. Коридор, по которому шел Джек, был исполосован паутиной теней от оконных рам. Он уверенно шел вперед, так нагло и по-хозяйски, словно это был и его дом. Отчасти это было правдой. Джек проводил в поместье Баскервиллей так много времени, что большинство обитателей уже посещали мысли о том, не решит ли он вскоре остаться здесь навсегда. Он всегда появлялся из ниоткуда и исчезал в никуда. Тогда, когда ему этого хотелось и ровно настолько, сколько было нужно. Разрешением Глена приходить когда ему вздумается Джек пользовался без малейшего зазрения совести, даже если таковая у него вообще имелась. Жмурясь от яркого света, он направлялся вдоль ряда дверей к концу коридора. Он хорошо знал дорогу туда. Пожалуй, даже слишком хорошо. Последнее время он бывал здесь чаще, чем в башне Алисы. Объяснить себе причину такой перемены Джек не мог. И не хотел.  
Он распахнул крайнюю дверь и, не долго думая, вошел. Глен сидел за столом и что-то писал. Судя по длине письма – довольно давно.  
\- Ты всё – таки здесь,- радостно возвестил Джек, предусмотрительно прикрывая за собой дверь. Холодно щелкнул замок, заботящийся о том, чтобы им никто не помешал.  
\- Ты удивлён, увидев меня в собственной спальне? – Глен отодвинул от себя свои письмена и повернулся к вошедшему.  
\- Лотти сказала, что ты очень занят… И скорее всего заперся в кабинете, - Джек задумчиво закатил глаза, воскрешая в памяти пунцовое лицо Шарлотты и её шипение, - а может и в библиотеке… А может, вообще куда-то уехал…  
На обычно невозмутимом лице Глена появилась тень удивления, конечно же, не укрывшаяся от Джека.  
\- Я ни секунды не сомневался, что она врёт, - Безариус буквально просиял. – Похоже, Лотти положила на тебя глаз, как думаешь? Она явно ревнует.  
\- Ты говоришь глупости, - Баскервилль открыл верхний ящик стола и сложил туда все свои письма и бумаги, явно решив, что закончить работу ему не дадут. - Ты просто выглядишь слишком подозрительно.  
\- Ничего не могу с этим поделать, - Джек театрально развел руками, демонстрируя степень своего сожаления, - ей придется ещё немного потерпеть меня…  
Блондин подошел к окну, слегка отодвинул бархатную занавеску, выглядывая во двор поместья. Возле белой беседки, на сочно-зеленом фоне лужайки безошибочно узнавалась фигурка в розовом платье. Он усмехнулся своим мыслям.  
\- Почему… немного? – Глен поднялся из-за стола и, остановившись за спиной Джека, заглянул через его плечо, желая узнать, что его там заинтересовало.  
\- Ну, не буду же я здесь вечно околачиваться, - уклончиво ответил Безариус, - придет день… Когда всё изменится… Всё однажды заканчивается.  
Он вздохнул, добавив на полтона ниже:  
\- Похоже, малышка Лотти догадывается, Глен… Она спрашивала у меня, какого рода… хм… отношения нас связывают.  
-Тебя это волнует? – С долей интереса в голосе спросил глава Баскервиллей.  
Джек почувствовал, как на его поясницу легли сильные руки, обнимая, притягивая ближе. Он шумно выдохнул и отпустил занавеску, потеряв интерес к Шарлотте.  
\- Нет, - фыркнул Безариус, поддаваясь властному порыву Глена и запрокидывая голову ему на плечо. Всё верно… Всё так, как и должно быть… Как он предполагал.  
Всё ещё прижимая к себе Джека одной рукой, другой Глен принялся расплетать длинную, золотистую косу, умело и привычно, как делал это уже много раз. Блондин довольно усмехнулся, предвкушая продолжение. Лорду Баскервиллю нравились его волосы, нравилось освобождать их из плотного плетения косы, пропускать мягкие пряди сквозь пальцы…  
Джек отстранился от брюнета лишь для того, чтобы повернуться к нему. Он помотал головой, рассыпая по плечам золото волос и призывно глядя из-под полуприкрытых век на Глена. Всё так, как он и планировал. Приблизить к себе главу Баскервиллей, делать вид, что после смерти Лейси ничего не изменилось… Но какого черта это всё началось ещё до её смерти? И почему ему это так нравится…  
Зеленый камзол сполз с изящных плеч на пол. Туда же отправилась и одежда Баскервилля. Жадно целуя Глена, расстегивая пуговицы, развязывая шнуровку на его рубашке, Джек сделал шаг вперед, подталкивая своего любовника к постели, но, не отрываясь от его губ ни на миг. Безариус негромко ойкнул, когда Баскервилль рухнул на постель, увлекая его следом за собой. Оказавшись сверху, блондин довольно окинул взором поле деятельности, коварно улыбаясь при этом и стаскивая с себя перчатки.  
\- Ненавижу их… - Он взял в руки ладонь Глена и зубами стащил с него белую перчатку, после чего поступил так же и со второй.  
Ему нравилось, когда Глен прикасался к нему. Нравилось ощущать тепло его рук, а не шелковый холод ткани. Хоть он и не знал, по какой ещё извращенной причине это происходит…  
Наконец, оставшись один на один с Гленом, без тяжелых шелков и бархата, без того вороха одежды, что сейчас была разбросана по полу, Джек снова оседлал его и с чувством провел кончиками пальцев по мерно вздымающейся грудной клетке Баскервилля. Тот откровенно любовался Джеком, его глаза излучали восхищение, которое Безариус уже привык видеть во взгляде собеседников обоих полов. Вот только… он не думал, что ему оно ещё может быть приятно. Его тело нравилось многим… И коснуться его было легко. Гораздо сложнее, нет, практически невозможно было добраться до души Джека. Глен касался одновременно и того, и другого…

_Что ты делаешь со мной?_

Блондин наклонился, целуя Баскервилля, топя его в мягком золоте волос, щекочущих обнаженное тело, упираясь ладонью в его грудь. И тот отвечал ему с такой страстью и нетерпением, что Джек сразу же почувствовал душную волну возбуждения, накрывающего его с головой. Глен не делал абсолютно ни-че-го чтобы получить Джека. Так с чего же Безариус так охотно отдавался ему? Эта непоколебимость, хладнокровие, уверенность… Всё это сводило его с ума. У Джека было множество партнеров, он считал, что ему уже ничто не способно доставить истинное удовольствие. Близость превратилась для него в скучный ритуал, простой и понятный, имеющий свою цель и свои средства. До того, как он впервые коснулся Глена.  
Баскервилль запустил руку в волосы Джека на затылке, сминая их, притягивая его к себе и не позволяя отстраниться. Он кусал губы Глена, скользил по ним языком, углубляя поцелуй, ощущая, что никак не может насытиться им. Он отвечал ему, пока хватало дыхания, но Глен, несмотря на всё его внешнее спокойствие, был таким же ненасытным. Тяжело дыша, Джек оттолкнулся от простыней, усаживаясь на своего партнера. На миг он закрыл лицо ладонью, как будто, отбрасывая с лица челку, но на самом деле же, беря секунду передышки, чтобы сбросить с себя те оковы, что на него неминуемо накладывал Глен. Джеку казалось, что он сходит с ума. Что он расслаивается, теряет связь между миром материальным и миром чувственным.

_Что со мной?_

Зачем он каждый раз приходит сюда? Было бы достаточно куда реже… Меньше… Но его тянет в покои главы Баскервиллей. Что он ищет здесь? В нём? Лейси? Нет. Ни малейшего сходства. Чувства, которые Джек питал к Лейси… Он был ей всем обязан, она была лучшим существом… Небожителем. Цветком, который страшно сломать неверным прикосновением. Джеку было достаточно просто быть рядом, просто принимать участие в её жизни. Но Глен… Он совершенно другой. Он здесь, земной, понятный. Джек чувствовал его горячее дыхание, то, как теплые ладони оглаживают его бедра, видел такую знакомую улыбку, к которой не привыкли подчиненные Баскервилля. Глен… Он здесь.

_И я… Всё ещё здесь…_

Джек посмотрел на свою руку, словно, опомнившись от секундного наваждения. Он наклонился и провел языком вверх по груди лорда Баскервилля , наслаждаясь его дрожью нетерпения и хриплым вздохом. Не желая более медлить, блондин опустился на Глена, медленно и постепенно продвигаясь вниз, позволяя члену партнера входить в него до конца. Джек поморщился от первого неприятного и болезненного ощущения. Он глубоко дышал, восстанавливая сбившееся дыхание и привыкая к Глену внутри себя. Всё же хорошо, что они делают это так часто…  
Он протянул руки перед собой, приглашая Баскервилля помочь ему. Тот без слов знал, чего хочет Джек. Он взял в руки влажные ладони Безариуса, переплетая пальцы и создавая надежную опору для него. Джек молча кивнул, тепло улыбаясь в ответ. Эта улыбка была ему столь же несвойственна, как и те чувства, что он сейчас испытывал. Эта близость такая… яркая, желанная, такая… личная. Мысли неудержимо быстро покидали Джека. Он крепче сжал пальцы Глена и начал двигаться, сначала неспешно и поверхностно, а затем – отрывисто и насаживаясь до упора. Баскервилль откинулся на подушку, шумно дыша и всё так же не отрывая взгляда от изумрудных глаз, полуприкрытых веками от удовольствия. Безариус тоже не мог оторваться от бездонного, спокойно переливающегося моря на дне глаз Глена. Видеть, как томно смотрит на него повелитель чернокрылых Цепей… Ощущать его близость, его запах и тепло… Было восхитительно.  
Безариус двигался рывками, тихонько постанывая и щекоча грудь брюнета разметавшимися волосами при каждом движении.  
Толчок, ещё один, ещё… Вздохи-стоны Джека становились всё откровеннее, а взгляд – всё более расфокусированным. Воздух в комнате словно густел, накаляясь. Садящееся солнце заливало всё вокруг алым сиянием, играло переливами в волосах Джека, на влажных от пота, напряженных телах, отбрасывало причудливые тени на пол.  
Безариус ощутил, как Глен сильнее сжал пальцами его ладони, как хрипло начал вздыхать. Он ускорился, до предела наращивая темп, запрокинул голову, цепляясь за Глена, полностью лишившись связи с разумом и реальностью, в его мозгу билась лишь мысль о том, что Баскервилль, как и он сам, на пределе. Через несколько вдохов Джек ощутил, как с силой толкнулся в него Глен, как внутри разлилось тепло и сам, не выдержав, издал сдавленный стон и погрузился во всепоглощающую вспышку оргазма, изливаясь на живот Баскервилля и исступленно укладываясь на его грудь.  
Джека била мелкая дрожь, в его глазах блестели слезы, он никак не мог отдышаться. Такого удовольствия он не испытывал ни разу, ни с кем из его прошлых, даже самых изощренных партнеров. Блондин легко царапал грудь Глена, а тот лишь обнял его и ласково гладил по голове, словно ребенка, успокаивая, позволяя прийти в себя. Джек думал о том, что именно он чувствует. Что с ним происходит? Почему этот Баскервилль забрался так глубоко в него, каким образом ему удается ублажать не только тело, но и душу? Он сделал над собой усилие, поднимаясь с груди Глена, и заглянул ему в глаза. На лице Баскервилля отражалась странная смесь спокойствия, радости и… печали. В его глазах была такая тягучая, такая светлая тоска, что Джеку стало не по себе.

_Что ты знаешь обо мне?_

Его разрывало ощущение того глубокого понимания, которое плескалось в темных глазах Глена. Безариусу на долю секунды показалось, что лорд Баскервилль знает о нём всё и даже немного больше. О желании вернуть Лейси, о его планах, о том, чего он действительно хочет… Но ощущение исчезло так же быстро, как и появилось. Нет… Он не мог… Иначе он не вёл бы себя так. Если бы он сомневался в Джеке… Всё было бы иначе. Но Глен всё так же нежно проводил рукой по золотому шелку волос, всё так же тепло улыбался… и смотрел на Джека сквозь призму невесомой печали.

This is what I thought,  
I thought you need me,  
This is what I thought so think me naive,  
I promise you a heart you'd promise to keep,  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep…


End file.
